Spinal cord stimulation (SCS) involves application of electrical signals to the spinal cord at specifically targeted locations, typically via leads and electrodes that are either surgically implanted post laminectomy, or inserted percutaneously. Delivering stimulation to the appropriate location on the spinal cord causes paresthesia that overlays the pain region to reduce the area of perceived pain. SCS can result in the patient experiencing paresthesia in a relatively large area, including more than one limb.
With SCS, leads are typically placed epidurally such that electrodes are positioned along the dorsal horn of the spinal cord. Typically two leads are employed, where each lead is placed on either side of the midline. It is often desirable for the leads to be placed parallel to one another. However, proper positioning of the leads takes a great deal of skill and can be difficult to achieve due to the delicacy and anatomical considerations of the epidural region.